Jam
by KILLMARA
Summary: Link finds himself being stalked by a strange purple cat, deciding to take it in out of curiousity awakens one day to find it has a human form...of a nude woman. Link is now trapped between being a hero and one annoying purple cat. R&R please!


Disclaimer: I do not own Legend of Zelda, maybe in a alternate universe... :3 *meow*

* * *

><p>Link walks through his old childhood forest of Kokiri after taking his last trip to through the memories of his dear friend Saria, standing near the cliff over looking the place where he grew up. A smile starts across his face as his little Kokiri friends greet him with a smile then climbs down from the overlooking ledge to where his friends wait for him, anxious to hear his exciting stories. Link smiles more as a spooky and funny look wipes across their faces watching time fly by fast, having to making his trip there short.<p>

"When will you be back?" They all look at Link waiting and hoping for it to be soon,

"In a couple of days, I promise" Link smiles and waves goodbye to his friends leaving across the bridge only to stop because of something blocking his way. Link stares at a unusual dark purple cat sitting in front of him with bright green eyes and its tail swaying back and forth.

"You're a unusual colour of a cat. Where do you come from" Link kneels down towards the cat putting his hand out towards only to watch the cat move away and leap from the bridge. Link stands up and glances over the bridge to look for the cat but sees nothing. "That's weird" Link shrugs it off and continues making his way out to his awaiting Epona outside. Link hops on Epona and heads off towards the castle town watching the sun go down just rushing to make it there before they close the gates not noticing the appearing green eyes in one of the nearest trees to the path. The same cat leaps from the tree in front, spooking Epona making her stop and throw link off then galloping the other direction before stopping.

"Ow" Link rubs where he landed and looks up to the see the cat sitting there then looking back in confusion towards the forest enterance. The cat makes its way over to him as he watches it then suddenly remembering about getting to

the town and sees the gate is already closed.

"Great, I have to wait until morning now" Link stands then looks down at the cat "I don't have any cat food so is there something your following me for?"

"Meow"

"I don't know what that means"

"Meow"

Navi appears floating just above link "Link, what are you doing? I thought we where heading to the castle town"

"Im starting up a conversation with a cat" Navi floats down infront of the cat just taking a few looks before finding self inside of the cats mouth.

"Hey! thats not food" Link grabs the cat making it spit out Navi then watching Navi starting to bloat up from anger like a ball.

"That stupid fur ball!"

"Navi calm down"

"Lets just skin it alive and roast it!"

"...that sounds very unlike you and not making me want to eat a cat"

"Just shoot an arrow into its head!"

"Navi"

"Smash it with the hammer-" Link removes his hat grabbing Navi in it and stuffing it in his bag, grabbing the reins of Epona walking to the village of Kakariko. Link relaxes on the stairs watching the sun start to come up also noticing the cat is gone then shrugs it off walking to the castle town. Link is greeted inside the town by Malon visiting with her father.

"Good morning, Link" Malon smiles before notcing his bag shuffling around and his hat missing "Did you lose your hat?"

"No its currently being used to clam down one angry puff of air" Malon giggles at links comment before inviting him over to the ranch before the night comes again. Link shortly leaves to the ranch and letting epona to freely run around with the other horses

"Link, I wanted to ask you about that cat thats following you" Link looks behind and up on the roof is the same cat again. "I think you made a new friend"

"Its been following me for a while and I dont know where it came from"

"Maybe its just wanting a place to stay? Do you like cats link?

"I guess" Link looks at the cat again just wondering about it "The strange part is, it just keeps following me then takes off"

"Cats do need to know they can trust you first" Malon smiles and the day passes turning into night while link take epona back to the castle town for a place to sleep for the night. Link stays in a newly built inn *use your imagionation people!* in the castle town just laying on the bed slowly drifting off into slumber but rudely awakened by the cat jumping on his stomach making link sigh hard.

"Alright, what do you want from me" Link sits on the floor infront of the cat just staring at its eyes

"Meow"

"I still don't know what that means"

"Meow" Link sighs again running hand on face.

"Are you just looking for a place to stay? I never taken in a wild animal before but if thats the case with you then i guess so. Do you have a name?" Link lifts the cat looking then finding a name imprinted on the cats paw.

"...Jam? Hmm different name for a cat but if thats what your name is" Link sets the cat down and gets back up on the bed shortly falling in deep sleep after. Link awakes in the morning only to feel heavy pressing on him and his eyes

open to see a figure of a woman on him making his eyes widen.

"Good morning" The woman smiles with teeth of a cat but gets thrown off by link jumping back

"Who the hell are you"

"I am Jam"

"Jam is a cat"

"mmhmmm, thanks to you taking me in i was finally able to use my human form!"

"How?"

"I needed someone to finally say something along the lines of 'I will take you in' and my name so i can be able to use it!"

"I dont get it"

"Its not hard to understand"

"I still dont get it"

"That doesnt matter anymore" The woman stands up only appearing to be naked.

"...You...have no clothes on."

"I'm a cat, duh! Cats don't use clothing"

"..." Link just stares at the nude form of the cat woman he suddenly took in and being beaten on the head by Navi while Jam rants on how much she's so happy now about to stir up a headache for this poor legendary hero of time...

TO BE CONTINUED...*meow*

* * *

><p>KILLMARA: I know I know crappy way to leave the story to be continued, couldn't think of anything better...and YES for those to read my stories I'm sorry I haven't been writing for the longest time. Too much things happened :P PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If liked of course.<p>

Link: I still don't get it.

KILLMARA: Only time will tell *nods head with hands behind back and walks away*

Link: *lost in confusion*


End file.
